


Soulmarked

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Love, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmarked

Natasha stands in front of the mirror.  
She is surveying her back.  
Her back has her soulmark.  
Its an arrow running diagonally across her back.  
Its black and purple in colour.  
Along the tip of the arrow which is on her shoulder,  
There is a name.  
'Hawkeye'  
Natasha has heard about the bow wielding assassin.  
His skills are on par with hers.  
But he is also her rival.  
She cant wait to meet him.

 

Clint was in the shower soaping himself up.  
He was washing his chest and doing it gently.  
His chest has his soulmark.  
Its a spider weaving a web.  
It covers most of his upper body.  
The web is red while the spider is black.  
In the center of the web,  
There is a name.  
'Black Widow'  
Clint had heard about the beautiful spy.  
The femme fatale who seduces men and steals their secrets,  
And then kills them.  
Just like her moniker who eats its mate after mating.  
She is his next assignment.  
And Clint is curious to meet her.


End file.
